crossforcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross Forces:Style Guide
The Style Guide will be used as somewhat as a ‘stylebook’ of the wiki, containing how every particular page found in each special category shall be set up by a uniform type of style. This shall be consulted every now and then to make sure that the pages have a uniform style. Sections The sections on each article must be properly observed to keep the page well-organized and to avoid confusion. So how will these sections be typed in on every article? Before that, we should know what sections are first. Sections are vital necessity to keep an article properly organized with a specific subject header. Other than that, sections make it easy to edit a particular error in an article by simply clicking the edit button beside the subject header. And it’s good to break up a heavily long article into sections to keep the reader oriented. Now, how will they be used? That is, we should know what the types of headers there are are. There are six existent levels of subject headers and they can be found . The table of contents will be automatically generated once four or more headings were created in a certain article. However, if wished, the table of contents may as well be not seen by using the magic word _NOTOC_ #Level One Heading – this is commonly used when an article is talking about something general, now that’s self-explanatory seeing it’s very large. #Level Two Heading – now this heading is used very much often by wiki users on their articles. It is next to the Level One Heading and like the aforementioned heading, it is used when there is something general being talked about. This may be used to further expound what was discussed in the Level One Heading and very much often, it can be used to talk something general and that is only if there is now Level One Heading. #Level Three Heading – for this heading, unlike the Level Two Heading, it cannot discuss something general. This creates another topic different from the Level Two but somehow, it further supports it or somewhat relates to the Level Two. Let’s say, it’s kind of a family branch of Level Two Heading. #Level Four Heading – a sub article of the Level Three Heading to further expound the content or create another content relating to the topics stated in the Level Three Heading. #Level Five and Six Headings – a sub heading of the Level Four/Five Heading and has similar functions with the previous heading – to make another topic, different but a relative of the previous heading. Photos and Media Adding pictures and media to an article can make a page appear and look attractive. But one must observe the proper style on how to put pictures and media in articles. Again, visit for examples and codes as to how these will be done and how they would look like. Photos If you wish to put a picture in an article, (I’m not familiar with the visual mode) type the following code in: . That’s the basic one but if you wish to modify the size of the image, say that it’s too large and you wish to make it look smaller, you type the following code in: . For thumbnail sizes, type the following code in: . For bordered pictures, type the following code in: Aligned Pictures, type the following code in: Linked Pictures, type the following code in: For better results or quality, you may use a combination of the codes given above. Galleries Slideshows Videos Links Subpages Categories Formatting Articles Heading off to formatting the articles Character Pages Character Pages are one of the most important pages in the wiki since I will be making them for the sake of the books I will be publishing in Wattpad. Therefore, proper layout shall be used. To let it be quicker to do so, make the page by typing the character name in the inputbox below: The character pages should have the following main sections: #Personality #Physical Attributes #History #Possessions #Skills&Abilities #Relationships #Trivia #OOC Afterwhich, each main section should have subsections. The Personality should contain the following: Traits, Attitudes, Behaviors, Fears, Hobbies, Likes/Dislikes and Outlook. The Physical Attributes should contain the following: Physical Characteristics, Flaws, and Self-Perception. The History should contain the following: Before Birth, Childhood, Recent Years then the subparts for the series. The Possessions should contain the following: Inherited, Discovered, Bought, and Stolen. The Skills&Abilities actually depends seeing that there are many types of characters there will be. Relationships should contain the following: Romance, Love Interests, Family, Friends, Allies, and Enemies. Trivia and OOC have no subparts. Relics/Items For pages that are items or relics, the inputbox below shall be used so that it will be easier and quicker and lesser time will be wasted. However, the preloaded template for the inputbox is also default meaning they aren’t properly formatted as well. Category:Needs Work Category:Uncoded Category:Cross Forces Wiki Category:Helper Page